In an electric power system, a fault may be considered as any abnormal flow of electric current. Faults can include short circuits and open circuits. In three-phase systems, a fault may involve one or more phases and ground, or may occur only between phases. Electrical power systems typically utilize circuit breakers and other protective devices to limit current in the event of a short circuit failure. When a fault occurs in a power system, fault detection, isolation and restoration (FDIR) systems can be used to provide certain information. However, in many circumstances, the location of a fault cannot be pinpointed with absolute certainty, and restoration of electrical power can be delayed because of incomplete fault location information.